Lucky cat
by egeis87
Summary: Written for the Niceart week prompt 3, aftermath. The obligatory fanfic of the Hamtora duo becoming cute animals. Nice reminisces of the time he temporally became Art's cat, creating the favorite bedtime story of their daughter.


**Lucky cat**

**Word count**: 4401

**Rating:** T

**Pairing**: Niceart

**Warnings****:** Fluffy-fluff; BL; couple's antics, sort of kidfic.

**Summary:** Written for the Niceart week, prompt three aftermath. The obligatory fanfic of the Hamtora duo becoming cute animals. Nice reminisces of the time he temporally became Art's cat, creating the favorite bedtime story of their daughter.

* * *

**PROLOGUE – STORY TIME**

Sparkling violet-blueish eyes looked at Nice like he was a superhero and for the little girl sitting in her father's lap; this was a universally acknowledged truth.

Nice in return gave a dazzling smile and ruffled silky brunette curls.

"Daddy, Daddy! Please, tell me the story about the kitten and Papa!" said the excited young voice.

"Ah, that story again! Lily, are you sure, that you wouldn't rather hear the tale about the brave princess and the pirates?" the Sonic Minimum User responded.

"No!" echoed loudly Lily's protest, followed by a pout. "My favorite is the tale about the kitten! Please? Pretty, please?" pleaded the child.

"Well, if you insist! Guess I have no choice." Nice pretended to sigh with his arms outstretched. Then with a pleasant voice he began to wave his tale.

"This is a story about bravery, curses, friends, love and a squirrel, but more importantly this is the tale of a kitten and his handsome chocolatier."

Suddenly a soft knock was heard. Nice suspended the story and replied.

"Please, come in!"

"I brought some snacks. What did I miss?" Art asked with a tray of hot-chocolates, and freshly made cookies.

"Thank you very much!" Lily and Nice chorused.

The bandaged genius took the tray from Art's hands, and he placed it lightning fast on the nightstand to let the beverages cool a bit.

"Papa, sit next to me!" gestured the girl, taking Art's hands.

Nice had a playful look in his eyes, so he pecked his beloved on his lips, and kissed his daughter on her face.

"We just began storytelling." he replied softly.

"Oh, where was I?" Nice continued immersing himself to his memory.

* * *

**PART ONE – ENCOUNTERS**

Art met the little fellow in stormy spring weather. The wind blew harshly, throwing big fat raindrops in the face of the people walking on the streets. So having open umbrellas barely meant a difference. Every five second lightening was followed by thunder.

In such circumstances Art tried to get home after his shift ended in the chocolate shop, but on the crossroad near his workplace he witnessed a commotion. Suddenly a line of cars halted and they angrily honked because a cat was in the middle of the road. But it vanished as quickly as it appeared like a mirage.

The former superintendent thought that it was only his imagination, but it seemed as if the kitten looked straight into his eyes pleadingly. He shook himself out of his observation, he needed to hurry home, because the raining didn't tone down, and it became stronger.

The lilac haired man hastened his steps; however he had a strange feeling. He felt like he was pursued by someone. Art was ready to take a battle stance against a possible attacker, but to his surprise his stalker turned out to be a cat. The same kitten from before. It had drenched brown coat, and big blue eyes; probably a rare bread. On two sides on his face and on his nose the fur was lighter, almost like bandages. Yes, the kitty remained him of his cherished friend. Nowadays it looked like Nice was constantly on his mind. What was Nice possibly doing now?

The animal meowed pitifully grabbing Art's attention.

_Hey Art! Art, listen! It's me, Nice! We encountered a strange Minimum Holder who made me a cat. _But it came out only as yowling.

Art bent down, so he was eye-level with the small creature.

Nice took this as an invitation. He nuzzled himself against Art's legs, and began to purr. In response Art scratched behind his ears, and caressed the top of his head.

_Mhmm, I could get used to this part_. Nice thought. After what happened today he needed some comfort, even if Art didn't recognize him in this form. Or did he? Nice saw in Art's eyes that he almost made a connection.

Nice' thoughts were interrupted by Art's sad smile.

_Art, what's wrong?_ Nice asked mentally, and he nudged Art's hands with his nose.

"Sorry, little one. But I can't bring you home. You should go back to your master." The chocolatier told quietly.

Kitty Nice was having none of it. _No! Please, you can't. I won't let you!_

He grabbed Art's pants with his claws, and climbed to his knees, while shivering and nonchalantly vibrating all the way, burrowing further in the warmth that the man presented. The kitten was pathetic, yet very cute and touched the sweet loving guy's heart.

"Okay, you win." Art gave in with a deep breath, although with dancing eyes he picked up the cat, and placed it in his arms.

"You are persistent little guy! Let's go home and warm us up!"

* * *

Art quickly inserted the key to the lock of his apartment, and opened his door, while the kitten was happily perching on his shoulder. Art turned up the heater, grabbed two towels, and began to dry his guest and himself. The cat's fur was sticking everywhere giving the impression of the wild front member of a punk band. Art didn't look better with his weather wrecked look.

"We make quite a pair!" he commented laughing, and in response Nice made a huff like sound, and puffed himself up. It seemed like he was pouting.

"Sorry, you cats are prideful creatures too." he replied while touching the kitten's back with feather light strokes, so the little furball erupted with a loud purr, and blissfully closed his eyes.

_Art has magic hands! I will ask him to massage me in the future!_ Nice decided. But more importantly he needed to make Art know that the cat was him. _Maybe pointed gazes could help. Nope no effect, yet!_

"Oh, are you hungry? I have some leftover lasagna, and perhaps some milk too!" Art began to search for food in his fridge. "I hope you like milk." he added with a smile, and began to heat it, but suddenly he sneezed loudly.

_You should take a shower you idiot, before you catch a cold!_ Nice threw the lilac haired man a worried glance as Art placed a small bowl of milk in front of him. Nice gladly lapped the warm milk.

"I guess I will take a bath!" Art stated slightly shivering and disappeared from Nice' line of sight.

_Wait a minute! Hmmm, I had a great idea! We should totally take a hot bath together!_ The Sonic Minimum Holder pondered. He made a small imaginary victory dance and blushed furiously; fortunately his coat hid it from sight. _Thank god for fur!_

Nice followed Art, and found himself with a closed bathroom door. He mewed sorrowfully, but the water masked the sound. Nice mourned his hot bath. _Anyways, cats don't like water. So it's better like this._ _I will confess to him and everything will work out._ He consoled himself.

After half an hour a black tank-top and pajama bottom wearing Art emerged from the bathroom. His shoulder length hair was down. He looked refreshed and relaxed.

"Were you waiting for me?" the former policeman questioned the cat.

As an answer Nice chirped. Art caressed his head. All of Nice' former troubles seemed to melt away.

_Good job!_

Maybe his current condition could be solved by tomorrow. Meanwhile he would enjoy Art's pampering and attention. He was such a big softie, when it came to animals!

_Would he let me sleep next to him? Snuggling and sleeping in the same bed might be not so bad, just like old times._ Nice thought.

"Com'mon! We should eat dinner" Art told to him. "On a second thought perhaps a little washing, couldn't hurt you, could it?"

* * *

Some scratch marks and loud yowling later Nice was as clean as whistle, and gazing murderously at Art, and the chocolatier's arm was covered in band-aids. Seeing Art's small wince Nice was filled with guilt. He slowly trotted towards the lilac haired man, and as a peace-sign he began to vibrate loudly. Then licked Art's approaching hand.

"So, you aren't angry at me anymore. I'm glad." Art was his usual gentle self.

"Let's heat up that lasagna, shall we, Mr. Cat?" The former inspector said patiently to Nice, while he was scratching the kitten's chin.

Nice shot him a dark look. In response Art seemed to reflect on the name thing, almost if he were placating his small guest.

"You don't like, if I call you Mr. Cat. Hmm, how about Flash then? You were very fast on the streets, almost like a flash of lightening…" _and you very much remind me of my friend. No, he is more than a friend. _Art finished in his head as an afterthought.

If Nice was able to talk again instead of mewing, he would respond the same as his current musings. _I would be the happiest if you would call me by my name. But Flash sounds cool, and pretty much beats Cat, Kitten and Mr. Cat._ _So I will take it._

The newly christened Flash happily butted his head against Art's palm.

* * *

As Nice made himself home at his best friend's place, Murasaki was in search of a shelter. He cursed his luck, while he was jumping from branch to branch, and from window-sill to window-sill. _Where the hell had Nice run off?_ In their current condition they should work together to solve their troubles! The normally white haired P.I. contemplated angrily. But the onlookers only saw a small greyish-white squirrel, with unusual violet eyes.

Suddenly he heard a woman's scream; and noticed, that some thug attacked her, intent to steal her bag. Something snapped inside of Murasaki from the sight. He already had a bad day, but now he was seriously pissed.

He didn't know how much of his power worked in this form, but taking Nice speeding away as a basis (he made rhythmic tap-tap sounds with his front legs), he could muster up some super strength, and well he also had some sharp claws. Maybe covering his eyes for a short time with his paws mimicking his taking of his glasses move could result in his Minimum activation.

It was time to test his theory. Using his skin membrane Murasaki flew in the direction of the attacker. He covered his eyes for half a second, then opened them, and collided straight against the guy's forehead with full power. The man was knocked out cold, and as a bonus the squirrel scratched the bloke's face while he was at it. It was a great anger-managing therapy for the former detective. Not to mention it was a strangely liberating soaring in the skies. Perhaps he should try it again, when the weather was more accommodating.

* * *

The lasagna was delicious. Nice felt so full, that it was hard for him to move. But why would he, when it meant leaving the comfort of Art's lap and soft caress? Nice was almost lulled to sleep. He earned it by modeling for Art's found pet posters.

Art turned on the TV. There was a funny report on the news. Nice opened lazily half an eye.

"Breaking news! Heroic squirrel stops purse snatcher! This late afternoon in the Kanagawa district an unlikely hero, a Japanese dwarf squirrel appeared to save the day, to save a young woman's bag from a thief."

The camera zoomed on the squirrel's form, which was strangely familiar. _Murasaki?!_ Nice mentally screamed, and as in cue a thumping sound came from the nearby window, revealing an affronted greyish-white squirrel.

Nice stretched himself and jumped from Art to the window, and began to mew and scratch on the glass.

"Flash, what's wrong?" asked Art concerned.

The former superintendent looked at his window, and saw his cat quarreling with a squirrel. A glass stood between them, but it almost seemed like Flash was annoyed, and the squirrel despite looking cute, gave the impression of ire and irritation.

"Flash, leave the poor squirrel alone!" Art ordered determined. Was it his imagination, but their tapping was almost like Morse code? Did he just heard a let me in message? Surely it was just his tired mind playing tricks on him!

The squirrel narrowed his large eyes, and as an answer the kitten puffed himself up. Art recalled Murasaki scolding Nice in a similar fashion. What was with him today, comparing animals to his friends?

"You are such good friends!" Art commented with a heartfelt laugh, and listened to his instincts, so he opened his window, letting the wet squirrel inside and using his handkerchief to dry the smaller animal.

_What a night! I should stop adopting animals, unless I want to keep a zoo, but on another hand it's not a bad idea. _Art considered.

Then he envisioned a potential future business plan.

_An animal petting café with lots of sweets, tea and handmade chocolate and of course cute animals. It might be quite a success!_

* * *

The squirrel turned out to be well-mannered, almost strangely polite. So the expected mess and chaos didn't occur in the small apartment. He looked grateful for the offered peanuts and water; and slid inside the box with towels happily. Sometimes the animal seemed angry, like he could barely tolerate the situation. But he was more likely squabbling with the cat, like an annoyed older sibling. He was named Shion after of the color of his eyes.

* * *

Nice ignored his appointed sleeping place, and slipped inside Art's bedroom. He made himself comfy on Art's stomach, purring himself to sleep, and dreaming about flying hot-dogs and playing hide-and-seek under the fort of drying clothes.

* * *

**PART TWO – AN EVENTFUL WORKDAY**

Morning came, yet Murasaki and Nice remained as they were, still trapped in the shapes of animals. Art has gone shopping in the morning, buying litter, two litter boxes, nuts and vegetable mix for Murasaki and catfood for Nice. He prepared food and water for them in small bowls.

"Be good boys, Flash and Shion! I will be home soon!" the sweet toothed man said goodbye to them while softly patting their heads.

Art grabbed a toast and was ready to leave for work, but Nice and Murasaki wanted to follow him.

Nice nuzzled his head against Art's hand. _Can I come too?_ The Sonic Minimum User's gaze pleaded.

Murasaki's eyes became huge, using his cuteness to ask for permission. _You should take me with you. I am the less troublesome one, you know!_

"I like you too, but I have to go to work. You can't come with me you two." Art stated with the patience of a parent and sad smile. But unbeknownst to Art, before he could close the door using his key, with a small wind his cat and squirrel disappeared.

* * *

Many people stood in front of _Charm et Chocolate_. The café was famous for its excellent cakes, delicious chocolate and coffee treats, tea specials, and great service. Rumor has it that if you are troubled, or unsure or big changes awaits you; you can get good advice here. And of course the sightings of the good-looking lavender haired chocolatier was a plus also.

But today that place got another charm point. In front of the shop sat a pretty cat. He had chocolate colored fur, clear blue eyes and on his face there were light brown stripes. The cat held his right paw high, resembling a maneki-neko, a Japanese lucky cat. On his head sat a grey-white squirrel with huge, intelligent violet eyes. The sight was simply too cute, attracting more customers to the café. Many pictures were taken.

"People are sure energetic today!" commented the manager of the shop, a tall lady with dark knowing eyes and shiny black hair.

"Phew, the crazy mob, alias our dear customers are rambling about a maneki-neko outside!" pointed out a disheveled looking young many with a slight tick. "They even barricaded the door!"

"Bryce, you are as frank and strict as usual!" replied the women with a fake sigh. With a mischievous glint in her eyes she added "I told Art-kun yesterday, that his luck with cats will be benefitting for business today."

"And of course your witchery knows no bounds, Lorelei!" said Bryce rolling his eyes.

"I call it a woman's intuition!" answered Lorelei with a wink. "Have you tried out Art-kun's coffee-caramel cake? It's heavenly." She took out a bite of the mouth-watering cake and then proceeded to give a piece to her grunting colleague.

* * *

Art emerged from the kitchen, wearing a dark blue apron and bringing out delicate animal-shaped chocolates.

In the background noises could be heard.

"Awesome! Let's choose from the fresh bonbons!" some grinning school girls suggested.

"How dreamy!" reacted many females gasping, followed by the glares of the men.

The manager beckoned Art to come closer.

"Oh, Art-kun, just the man I need! Our stock is short of cherry blossom tea and ingredients for pancakes. Would you be so dear to get it for me?" Lorelei asked Art with a big smile.

At the mention of pancakes Art's ears perked up and his expression became sort of dazed.

"Of course, it's no problem, Lorelei-san!" he whispered and sped out of the building happily. But something in the corner of his eyes seemed out of place, so he slowed down.

Art didn't expect the sight greeting him. His pets were in front of the café, posing for photos, clearly enjoying the attention they got.

"Flash, Shion! What are you doing here?" Art's startled question came.

In response the former cop found himself with excitedly chirping animals. Shion climbed on his shoulders, comfortably nesting himself there. While Flash was glued to his legs, purring and nuzzling nonchalantly.

"You are so sweet guys, waiting for your owner!" commented a nearby man clearly touched from the sight.

Suddenly Art was surrounded by countless of cameras, accompanied by loud giggles and screams of super cute.

The situation seemed quite ironic and funny to Art. He was again in the middle of scrutiny, just like old times. Instead of feeling annoyed, he thought better of it.

As a result a small, reluctant smile crept on the sweet toothed man's face.

* * *

Behind from a corner blue-violet eyes zoomed on Art and his pets, belonging to a pretty teenage girl.

"So that's how Dad and Uncle Murasaki looked like, when they were made animals. Papa smile is a bit forced though." She glanced at her red watch. "Ah, look at time! I better jump back, before all hell breaks loose!" she whispered to herself with a nervous laugh. Then Lily vanished with a graceful leap.

* * *

Nice noticed that after their short-lived stardom Art was jumpier than usual. So to comfort Art, he was on his best behavior along with Murasaki. Art's boss lady, Lorelei-san had thought that they could wait for Art's shift to end, however it would be a good idea if the customers could pet them, so the Hamatora duo patiently let the guest cuddle and stroke them.

But their idyllic moments were interrupted by a gun-shot. A sweaty and jittery man was flailing his gun to intimidate the people.

"Everyone freeze! Give me all of your money and valuables." the guy demanded, while he overthrew the counter, breaking cups and glasses, and destroying some of the displayed truffles and cakes. Many covered in fear. The manager and her faithful assistant also took shelter behind some desk, but the woman smirked, while her friend looked simply bored.

Murasaki and Nice exchanged glances. According their silent plan Nice would draw the attention of the robber, while Murasaki would knock out the weapon from the bloke's hand.

Abruptly a dark presence and slowly built murderous intent was flowing out of the kitchen, with the internal screams of you bastard and my poor sweets.

Nice could swear that he heard some low chanting behind him. As in a cue the robber slipped on some cakes, and with a blink of an eye Art appeared with a pan in hand. He swiftly hit the back of guy's head, making him unconscious and dislodged the man's gun.

In response Murasaki seemed shocked, Nice was also surprised, and the customers began to clap gratefully.

Nice filed away to his memory to never destroy Art's handmade sweets, because of the scary reaction. He was proud of his best friend, but he would later scold the lavender haired man about taking stupid risks.

* * *

In the evening Art's phone vibrated loudly, the caller ID showed Birthday.

"Hey, Art! Have you seen or heard about Nice and Murasaki?" asked Birthday with a slightly worried tone.

"No, I haven't." answered Art quietly. _Has something happened to Nice?_ The former cop's mind was running imaginary scenarios. He swallowed. With a determined voice he continued.

"What's going on Birthday?"

"Nice and Murasaki didn't return from yesterday's job. Something seems fishy here." Birthday replied seriously.

"I see. Please, call me if you learn anything!" said Art solemnly.

"Okay, I will. Take care of yourself!" finished the blond man.

"Thanks, you too! Good bye." Art hung up. He buried his face in his hands. Nice jumped in his lap, and bumped his head against Art's palm. Murasaki licked his face.

"Thank you, guys! I'm just silly. They are strong and capable people." Art tried to reassure his self and them. "But I can't help to worry about him. I love that headphone wearing idiot too much!" he muttered.

Nice' eyes became starry, he stood on his hind legs, and sniffed Art's nose, then tried to kiss him._ Art_, _I am right here with you, please stop worrying!_

"Oi Flash, that tickles!" Art said this between laughs.

Murasaki flicked Nice' head with his fingers, shooting his partner an annoyed look, with the meaning_ Calm down, lover boy!_

Nice huffed irritated.

_Stupid Murasaki! _He stuck out his tongue, directing his miffed gaze at his partner.

He became impatient. Nice stared deep into Art's eyes, and began to tap, signaling a message.

_I am Nice, and the squirrel is Murasaki._

Art's brow lifted. _Did Flash just use Morse?_ _So I didn't hallucinate yesterday!_

The lavender haired man tried to make sense of it.

_What? Just what's going on? Nice is a cat, Nice is my cat, and that means Murasaki is also affected, he became my pet squirrel._ _That must be strange for him; we are still pretty awkward with each other. _Art came to a realization.

"Nice, is that really you?" He asked uncertainly.

Nice meowed approvingly.

"Well, that explains your picky eating habits and the bantering with Murasaki!" Art sighed relieved. "I take it, that this is the work of a Minimum Holder, correct?"

Nice tapped yes.

"Do you have any idea, how long the effect lasts?" Art asked.

Murasaki tapped a no.

"It already has been one day." Art said thoughtfully.

Suddenly Nice cried out, and a scream tore out of Murasaki's throat too. Their body began to change back slowly, and Art found himself with two grown men in his living room.

"Nice! Murasaki!" Art shouted concerned, running to his shaken companions.

"Sorry for the intrusion and thank you for everything!" Murasaki greeted Art.

"Hey Art, I love you too!" Nice hugged Art happily, only to lose his balance, and land on the top of his best friend.

"I'm glad you feel the same way, but aren't you going a bit too fast?" Art teased Nice, who in return blushed. Nice climbed off Art, and then held out his hands to the other to help him stand up.

"Sorry-sorry! Can you lend me and Murasaki some clothes, please?"

* * *

"So, you two were chasing down a phantom thief, to protect a family heirloom, but the thief used his Minimum, and all of sudden you found yourselves as a cat and a squirrel." Art summarized the duo's misfortune.

"Pretty much." Nice responded playing with their joined hands. He seemed mesmerized.

"If I get my hands on that guy!" Murasaki's face promised nothing short of torture.

"I'm sort of glad of it." Nice added. Murasaki raised an eyebrow, and Art made his what am I to do with you face.

"It's not what you think of!" Nice protested. "Ok, I liked Art's attention. But if I didn't become a cat, and made Art reconsider his route home that day, he would have taken his usual path across that park and could have met that creepy serial killer prowling there, who is non-stop in the news!" Nice stated protectively.

In reply Art squeezed his hands reassuringly. "I can take care of myself, you know! But thank you!"

Art always had his strings and a knife at hand just in case.

"Besides if anything happens I heal." _I'm invulnerable. _Art answered with morbid humor, dismissing the possibility of such dangers.

"I don't like you being hurt, killed and resurrected for the repetition." Nice narrowed his eyes.

Murasaki decided to support Nice in this.

"I know, Nice can be a dramatic idiot, if it comes to you, but he is right in this case! You should take care of yourself!"

Nice shot him a thankful look and Murasaki gaze had the hidden message of _you owe my dishwashing for a month_.

Art's eyes were shadowed, he replied with a small voice. "Thank you, Murasaki!"

After some pause Murasaki slightly bowed, then waved the couple goodbye. "I have some chores to do, thanks for your hospitability!"

* * *

"I'm sorry." Art said with a guilty face, Nice in response made their foreheads touch and then eagerly kissed him.

"I love more, when you smile." Nice whispered. "Besides I'm also thankful! Allow me to show you!" Nice peppered Art with more kisses.

* * *

**EPILOGUE**

"They lived happily after." Nice finished his tale.

Meanwhile Lily has fallen asleep, wrapped around her tiger plushy.

Art covered their daughter with her comforter, and kissed her cheek.

Nice stroked Lily's hair softly, and gave her a forehead kiss.

They left the room with cat-footed steps, and closed the door quietly.

"That was a sweet story." Art complimented Nice.

"A nice tale coming from a nice guy." Nice replied proudly with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Hmm, if I remember correctly, you aren't always very nice. For example you forgot to clean the bathtub today" Art countered playfully.

"Then I just have to prove, how nice I am!" Nice stated, lifting Art to his shoulders, and carrying him to their bed.

**THE END**

* * *

Notes:

Shion is originally a feminine name, written with the kanjis of 紫苑. It's the Japanese name of Aster tataricus, a purple flower. It is also the name of the protagonist of No.6, who is a male.

Japanese dwarf squirrels look pretty much like Ao from Akatsuki no yona.

I imagined Nice as a ragdoll cat.

In my headcannon Lily is the artificially born daughter of Nice and Art. She was genetically engineered by Facultas from Nice and Art's DNA. Imagine the potential powers of a kid from Nice' blood with the added factor of regeneration and immortality! Then she was given to Nice to make him reconsider working for the Academy in the future, and to keep him in check. But you know Nice, he found a way around for it!

Lily's Minimum allows her to time-leap.

I'm cheesy and I know it! XD


End file.
